M01 Stolen Flame
Operation: Stolen Flame is the first mission of Raven Shield campaign. RAINBOW is tasked with clearing and securing an Oil Refinery that was taken over by terrorists and rigged with explosives, and is being used as a negotiation tool by the terrorists, who ask for the stopping of the deportation proceedings against Peja Sicic, a high ranking official during the Yugoslavian Ustache regime during World War II. Briefing Control Operation Stolen Flame. Terrorists have seized control of an oil refinery in Amuay, Venezuela. They claim to have rigged the entire complex with explosives and are threatening to detonate them unless their demands are met. Your mission is to neutralize the terrorists. John Clark The terrorists are demanding the end of deportation proceedings against a senior citizen named Peja Sicic. It turns out that Mr. Sicic was a high-ranking official in the Yugoslavian Ustache regime during World War II, working for the bad guys. That piece of his past just caught up with him. However, members of a neo-fascist organization called the People's Social Nationalist Party (PSNP) don't see anything wrong in what he did back in the forties. They've seized the refinery in response to the deportation hearings, and if Sicic isn't released within twenty-four hours they threaten to blow the entire facility sky-high. All the information we have on the terrorists indicates that they're neither well-organized nor well-armed. Intel's analysis is that their bombs are most likely home-made, which means that there's a chance that they could go off at any moment and take the surrounding landscape with them. Kevin Sweeney What we are dealing with here is a lot of bloody dangerous amateurs sitting on top of a powder keg. These lads are affiliated with the so-called People's Social Nationalist Party, which got itself booted from the far right coalition for being too extremist. Neat trick, that. They've had a number of scraps with the police, usually after seven or eight of them get together to introduce an immigrant to the finer points of a mass beating. Nothing in their profile indicates that they're well-organized or well-supported, so you can most likely expect a lot of small caliber arms. They're erratic, politically fanatical and by all accounts, not that bright. Right now, they're sticking explosives all over a few million barrels of crude oil and gasoline, and they don't seem to care if they get incinerated, so long as they get their point across. Mission Orders Your mission is to neutralize the terrorists and prevent them from arming their bombs. Expect heavy resistance at the back entrance, main control room and main machine room. Keep your eyes open for shooters on catwalks and overlooking open areas. Intelligence reports approximately 25 tangos on the premises. Insertion and Extraction Zones RAINBOW has the option to deploy from 2 different locations. The primary insertion zone is on the East side of the refinery, which allows the team to access the train yard, the East 2nd floor entry and the East entry into the Main Machine Room. The secondary insertion zone is on the West side of the courtyard, allowing the team to access the trainyard and deploys the teams closer to the back entrance of the refinery. Since this is an Assault mission, there are no extraction zones. Layout The Oil Refinery is divided into an outside area and the building itself. The outside of the refinery is also divided into 3 areas, the Eastern section, the Western section and the trainyard. The Western section is the back of the refinery and allows entry into the refinery through 4 entry points: Directly into the small processing room through a door, a back hallway that leads into the main processing room, and through a ladder that leads to some catwalks that allows access to a small room over the small processing room or to a hallways that leads into the main control room. This section is usually guarded by multiple tangos, including one or two in the catwalks. The Eastern section is directly accessed through the primary insertion zone and allows entry into the refinery through 2 entry points: Directly into the main processing room through a basement door and a ladder that leads into a catwalk that lead to a hallway that connect to both the main processing room's 2nd floor and the main control room. This section is usually patrolled by one tango on the catwalk, but on some rare occasions, a pair of tangos can patrol this section. The trainyard is usually occupied by 3 or 4 patrolling tangos, and allows access into the refinery through a catwalk that leads to the main control room. This catwalk is also patrolled by a tango. The refinery is divided into 4 main rooms. The small processing room is usually guarded by a trio of tangos, and has a smaller, observation room on it's second floor, which also has a tango guarding it. A 2 floor processing room has a window that overlooks the small processing room, and is guarded by 1-2 tangos. The main machine room occupies 2 floors, has it's own control room (guarded by 2 tangos), has a walkway that connects to a small hallway (patrolled by a tango) and the 1st floor is occupied by 2-3 tangos. This room usually has some explosive barrels that can serve as improvised grenades. The small processing room, the 2 floor processing room and the main machine room are connected by 2 smaller rooms, one on each floor. Each one of these rooms has a tango guarding it. The final room is the main control room and is occupied by a group of 4 tangos. This room is connected to the main machine room and the western outside area via a small hallway that is usually guarded by at least one tango, rarely by 2 or unoccupied. It is connected to the trainyard via a small catwalk that leads to a ladder. It is also connected to the eastern outside area and the 2 floor processing room via small hallway. Tactical Approach It is important to clear and contain the outside of the refinery to prevent any tango from escaping and hiding, which can risk casualties to RAINBOW or, at the very least, delay the completion of the mission. Due to the relatively open disposition of the rooms, especially the processing rooms, rifles can be an option for this map. They help in the outside areas and to clear the processing rooms, but SMGs and shotguns are more effective in the cramped hallways and the main control room. Due to their size and hostile occupation, distraction devices like flashbangs, tear gas or breaching charges (Fragmentation grenades are also effective) should be used in the main processing room, it's control room and the main control room. Equally important is to enter the small processing room, the main machine room and the main control room through more than one direction, as well as from multiple levels. For example, a team entering the small control room can be covered and assisted by another team entering the observation room above it. That team is in better position to engage the tangos in the 2 floor processing room that the ground team. Strategies Strategy 1= Teams, Loadout and Insertion Point Red Team *Price, Eddie. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Frag Grenades. Medium Black. *Loiselle, Louis. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Frag Grenades. Medium Black. *McAllen, Roger. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Breaching Charges. Heavy Black. *Eastern Insertion Point Green Team *Novikov, Arkadi. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Frag Grenades. Medium Black. *Arnavisca, Santiago. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Breaching Charges. Medium Black. *Western Insertion Point Gold Team *Chavez, Ding. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Frag Grenades. Medium Black. *Walther, Jorg. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Frag Grenades. Medium Black. *Morris, Gerald. M4 + Mini Scope, Mk. 23 + Suppressor, Flashbangs, Breaching Charges. Heavy Black. *Eastern Insertion Point Plan Red Team: *From their insertion zone, Red will proceed towards the trainyard. They will reach the south wall of the trainyard and proceed west, making sure to neutralize all tangos in the yard along with Green, as well as the tango in the catwalk above them. They will hold for Alpha by the east stairs that lead to the back entrance. On Alpha, they move to the back entrance and hold for Bravo before entering into the small processing room. On Bravo (It's recommended to have this team under player control for this room, at least until the 3 tangos in the room are neutralized) they will slowly enter and clear the room and proceed to the small hallway to the northeast. They will clear this hallway and will wait for Charlie on the door that leads to the main machine room. On Charlie, the team throws a flashbang (Or frag) and clear the room. They will be assisted by Green from the other side and Gold from above. After the room is clear, they will turn around, head into the 2 floor processing room, go to it's second floor and enter the hallway that leads to the main control room. They stack up on the door that leads to the main control room, placing a breaching charge and waiting for Alpha. On Alpha, they blow the door and clear the room with the assistance of Gold team. Green Team: *From their insertion zone, Green enters the trainyard and starts walking around it in a counter-clockwise way. After reaching the end of the first train they see, they head to the western stairs that lead to the back entrance and hold for Alpha. On Alpha, they go up the stairs and assist Red in clearing the back entrance. They head into the easternmost door and enter the hallway. They reach the door that leads into the main machine room and place a breaching charge. On Charlie, they blow the breaching charge and assist Red and Gold in clearing the room. They head back out of the refinery through the south door in the main machine room, head to the trainyard and go up the ladder in the middle of the yard. They stay covering the door at the end of the catwalk that leads into the main control room. Gold Team: *From their insertion zone, Gold will proceed towards the middle of the Eastern area of the outside of the refinery (It's recommended to have this team under player control for most of the mission). They will cover the catwalk while Red team heads into the trainyard. Once the tango by the catwalk goes down, Gold heads to the trainyard and stacks up behind Red team by the eastern stairs that lead into the back entrance, waiting for Alpha. On Alpha, they assist Red and Green in clearing the back entrance. Gold goes up the ladder, making sure to clear the small obsevation room in the catwalks then head into the hallways that leads to the observation room over the small processing room, waiting for Bravo. On Bravo, they enter and clear the room, keeping an eye on the right for tangos on the 2 floor processing room. They proceed to the connecting room between the 3 processing rooms, entering with a flashbang or frag grenade and enter and clear the 2 floor processing room. They exit said room, and hold for Charlie on the door that leads to the control room over the main machine room, placing a breaching charge on the door. On Charlie, they blow the door and clear the room carefully. They proceed through the catwalks to the north hallway that leads into the main control room. They stack up on the door, waiting for Alpha. Before Alpha, if the team is under player control, they can throw a flashbang or frag grenade into the room to soften up the tangos in the room. On Alpha, Gold enters the room and clears it along with Red. Trivia *Despite the briefing mentioning the Oil Refinery being rigged with explosives, the defusal of said explosives is not an objective and no bombs or explosive devices other than oil barrels can be found in the facility. Category:Missions